Labyrinths at Midnight
by FunSizedNinja
Summary: sequel to “The Strangest Kinds of Holes”, Squid and Aurora have split up after Aurora heads off to Egypt. While Squid is on break with his Dad, it turns out his father had other plans.
1. At the Airport

**Okay, so I didn't think I could possibly make a sequel to "The Strangest Kinds of Holes" but I thought maybe I could make a twist somehow. Anyway, let me know what you think. It's a rough draft but, hey, whatever…**

**000**

The plane ride was longer then he expected. He couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep in the small seat and the food was disgusting. The fresh air smelt nice and his legs could finally straighten out. "Remind me to never take a plane again."

"C'mon, man. It wasn't that bad." Josh said, trying to be comical. Alan had met Josh at the college they went to and when they found out they were going to the same place for vacation, they decided to take a trip together. Josh could be a little annoying at times, though. Alan didn't find out until it was too late. "Besides, how are you getting back to school?"

"I'll think of about it. Besides, I don't know if I wanna be here. Something just feels weird." Alan lifted the bag onto his shoulders. "I have this feeling that I'm gonna run into someone."

Josh shrugged, "What are the chances that's gonna happen? I mean, really. Just enjoy your vacation."

"At this point, I don't think I could enjoy anything." Alan shook his head. "Anyway, where's my dad? He said he'd be here by now."

Josh shrugged, "Hey, what's wrong with a little waiting. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Alan let out a long sigh, "I thought your sister was picking you up. Aren't you going to look for her?" He really didn't want to spend any more time with Josh then he had to.

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." He sighed, although it was a complete lie. "I just have this really bad feeling. Almost like I'm going to run into someone I really don't want to see right now. I just wish my dad was here already."

Josh and Alan looked around the airport. People continued to whiz by, pushing into each other. They all seemed to be going somewhere but they really didn't know where they where going. Alan sighed a second time, looking down at his watch, "That's it. I can't stand here anymore like this. I'm calling him." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the number. It rang a few times before there was a click on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Dad, where are you?" Alan said, making sure he sounded stern enough. He started walking towards the pick-up parking outside the automatic doors.

There was a rustling on the other end of the line, "I'm on my way. I just had to make other plans with someone. It was just a little business. I promise I'm gonna be there in a half hour."

"Fine, just speed or something." Alan glanced over at Josh, who was suddenly on his phone, too. "Please."

"I'm on my way, alright?" His dad hung up, leaving Alan with the phone to his ear. He continued to walk towards the door. He was hardly paying attention while he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Just as he went to look up, he slammed into someone walking beside him as they tried to go through the door at the same time.

The other person dropped their bags and stumbled backwards. Alan went to pick up the luggage for them when he looked up and saw who it was, "Aurora?"

Standing across from his was his ex. She looked exactly like she did before they split. In fact, Alan thought she looked even more beautiful.

She got to her feet, "Alan? What-?"

Josh came and stood beside him, "You two know each other?"

They stood in silence as they tried to take things in. "What are you doing here?" Alan asked, still in shock.

"I'm just here visiting." She pushed a hair out of her face, "What are you doing here?"

Alan shrugged, "I'm just visiting too." It felt so weird talking to her again. Especially since _she_ broke up with him. The break-up was definitely unexpected. At least, he hadn't seen it coming. "How have you been?"

She took her bag from him and smiled, "I've been fine, really. Egypt's been great. You know, studying old tombs and stuff. It's been fun!" There was an awkward silence when she finished, "How about you?"

"I'm alright. Going to school and working. Normal things." He had no idea what else to say. He was fine in actuality, but he did not feel comfortable talking to her like nothing happened. They never discussed why they split. He would rather be talking about that. He wanted to know what went wrong.

"I'm glad to hear that Alan." She nodded slowly. It was almost like she did not what to be there either. She glanced out of the glass doors before looking back at him, "My rides here. I've got to go."

Alan placed a hand on her shoulder. He did not know what else to say but; "It was great seeing you again."

"It was good to see you, too." She nodded before making her way to the door.

Josh shook his head, "Boy, that was awkward. I am _so_ glad I was not you just then, man."

"Be quiet, Josh." Alan said without looking at him. "Dad's here. I'm gonna go."

"Great, 'cause my sister can't make." Josh had a huge smile on his face. "I get to come with you."

Letting out a sigh of grief, Alan rolled his eyes, "Just my luck."

He marched off, Josh trailing behind him. He made it outside where his father greeted him. "Hey, son."

"Hey, Dad." He hugged his dad before going to the trunk to put his bag in.

"Hi, sir." Josh stuck out a hand. Alan's dad looked at him, unsure about it. Josh realized the look he got. "I go to school with your son."

Dad laughed, "Right. Nice to meet you."

While Josh put his bag in the trunk, Dad pulled Alan aside. "Listen, okay? There's someone else visiting me. I just wanted to warn you." There was a hint of worry in his dad's voice. His father opened the door to the back seat. "You can sit back here, alright?"

Alan didn't like it. He shrugged, "Sure, Dad." He climbed in the back seat and what he saw caused hid mouth to fall open. There was Aurora, staring right back at him. They both looked confused about seeing each other. Neither of them realized Josh and Dad climbed into the car. Alan snapped out of it first, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing, Alan."

"Yes. Yes, you did plan it." Alan stared at his father. He couldn't believe his dad would be so underhanded. "You planned the whole thing."

His dad sighed, "Is it a crime to try and help you two work things out? You guys really need to talk about things and this is the only way to get that to happen." His dad started the car, "Please, just try to get along for summer break, alright?"

Aurora looked out the window and shook her head. This was going to be a long car ride.

000

The silence was getting to her and it took everything she had to keep from saying anything. Aurora still couldn't believe that she was sitting next to Alan again. It had been two years since that split. It was still a sore issue with her. She didn't want to break-up. There was just nothing left for her to do.

During the car ride, Josh had started off by introducing himself starting with his likes and dislikes. He lost her after that and she tuned everything else out. When he finally ran out of things to say, they all sat in silence. It was uncomfortable but no one wanted to talk about the subject that was on everyone's minds.

Finally, Dr. Hyatt spoke up, "So, Aurora, what's Egypt like?"

Aurora, against her better judgment, answered. "It's better then I imagined it would be. There's just so much that's just captivating. I'm glad I went." That was the truth. Her time there was wonderful and she wouldn't have traded it for anything else. It's where she wanted to be.

"You like it that much, uh?" Alan's voice came from the shaded side of the car. Aurora looked over at him. The shadows covered his face, making him look gloomier then he did before. He wasn't looking at her at all. It was like he was avoiding her.

"Yeah, I do." she watched him intently, waiting to see if he'd glance over at her. "I think you'd liked it there, too."

He let out a short, low laugh, "Nah. It's not my kind of thing. History and all that is…it's just not for me." He tugged at his red t-shirt awkwardly. Aurora couldn't believe how much older he looked. "Besides, I'm happy where I am."

"Well, that's great, Alan." It was so hard for her to act so indifferent. She wanted him to say something else. "That's really…great."

"Alan, how has school been?" Alan's father made another attempted to get them to talk. "What's it like?"

Alan shrugged, "It's fine. Not much to say about it but it's okay."

There was more silence. Finally, Aurora decided to say something first, "Alan, we really do need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?" He turned to her and looked her up and down. "Everything we had to say, we've said already."

"That's not true. There's a lot more I need to say to you. I'm just not sure how to say it." She slouched in the seat farther. Now she was wishing she never said anything. "But, believe me, there are things I'd like to tell you."

"Listen," Alan sighed loudly, "I don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe later."

**000**

**Let me know what you think. I'm curious…**


	2. Conversations

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I had real serious writers block with this. Finally, I broke through and found a way to continue. YAY!**

**00000000**

The rest of the car ride was more painful than Alan ever thought it could be. Afterhe had told her he didn't want to talk, Aurora shifted in her seat, her back turned towards him.

Truthfully, he did want to talk and he wanted to talk right then and there. The problem was that he was afraid of what she would say. He knew he probably wouldn't like it and things would end in a worse argument than when they broke up. There were things he wanted to say too, but he knew they would start a problem too.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Aurora was the first one out of the car. As Dad pulled the luggage from the trunk, Aurora stood beside the car. Alan knew that she was now officially ignoring his existence. It was fine with him. It gave him a chance to think of what he would say. He knew they'd talk at some point if his Dad had anything to do with it. Until then, he'd have to decide what to say and how.

When his luggage was finally free, he snatched it up and made his way inside. Josh joined him on the porch. "What happened between you two? The way you're both acting, it had to be really bad."

"Josh, I don't want to talk about it right now." Alan forced the key into the lock and shoved the door open. "Besides, why would I tell you?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean, honestly? I just wanna know what happened. I'm a little lost." Josh dropped his bags on the tile in the front hallway. "She seems pissed, man?"

"Dp you think I can't tell that?" Alan stopped walking, bags still in hand. "Part of the problem is she wanted to break-up. But, every reason she gave was a lie, and I know that. I know the truth. She just won't admit it."

"That's rough, man." Josh shook his head.

Ignoring him, Alan just nodded.

Josh grabbed his bag and followed behind him. "So, when are you going to talk to her about it? I mean, I think you should hear the truth from her. You might feel better."

Stopping, Alan took a deep breath. As much as Josh annoyed him, he was right. Alan did need to hear it. He knew the truth since that day. Still, it didn't make him feel better. It hadn't come from her. That's what he needed.

00000000

"Aurora," Dr. Hyatt pulled her luggage out of the trunk as he watched Alan stomp into the house. "you really do need to talk to him. I think it's important."

Shaking her head, Aurora leaned against the car. "I tried, Sir. You heard what he said. He doesn't want to talk about it now. I probably should just leave him alone. Maybe go stay at a hotel or something."

"That's not true." Dr. Hyatt stood next to her. "It's the best thing for both of you. I hate seeing you two like this. You guys belong together." He fiddled with the car keys in his hands.

"Well, I don't see that happening." Aurora walked around and grabbed her luggage. "Maybe if I had just come out and said what I had to when I had the chance, this wouldn't be happening."

She carried her bags through the door. Placing them down, she looked around. Memories flooded her head as she did. All the movie nights they had on the couch. All the take-out dinners they ate in the kitchen. She let out a small laugh, remembering. She'd always have the memories. It was the real thing that wouldn't be there anymore.

**00000000**

**It's short I know but that's all I got now. I have more just waiting bu my computer is broken so it'll have to wait a while. Sorry again.**


End file.
